List of Spider-Man enemies
File:Villainarena.jpg|Depiction of the many Spider-Man villains in a dream sequence of Spider-Man in The Sensational Spider-Man (vol. 2) #32. Art by Sean Chen. |right|frame rect 3 99 33 165 Morbius rect 0 55 43 98 Hydro-Man rect 34 99 43 128 Chameleon rect 55 50 70 75 Will o' the Wisp rect 63 90 96 180 Kingpin rect 40 40 99 55 Carnage rect 83 70 108 93 Swarm rect 103 80 125 115 Lizard rect 158 203 122 152 Vermin rect 167 150 130 100 Sandman rect 147 95 130 73 Scarecrow rect 110 74 140 20 Scorpion rect 160 80 180 110 Tarantula rect 227 40 160 0 Vulture rect 170 150 210 120 Kraven the Hunter rect 200 100 230 120 Hobgoblin rect 190 203 230 160 Green Goblin rect 230 150 250 120 Venom rect 255 100 270 120 Molten Man rect 255 200 280 135 Electro rect 350 230 287 180 Hammerhead rect 350 150 287 89 Rhino rect 260 100 280 70 Mysterio rect 220 100 250 36 Doctor Octopus Spider-Man is a fictional superhero in the Marvel Universe debuting in the anthology comic book series issue Amazing Fantasy #15 (August 1962) in the Silver Age of Comics published by Marvel Comics. After his debut he would get his own comic book entitled The Amazing Spider-Man. The comic book series would introduce many of what would become his major supervillain adversaries. Spider-Man would then be popular enough for more Spider-Man comic spinoffs (The Spectacular Spider-Man, Marvel Team-Up, Web of Spider-Man, Peter Parker: Spider-Man etc.) which introduced more recurring enemies of the web-slinger. As with Spider-Man, the villains' powers originate with scientific accidents or the misuse of scientific technology and also tend to have animal-themed costumes or powers (Vulture, Doctor Octopus, Beetle, Lizard, Rhino, Scorpion, Jackal and Black Cat). There also are supervillains with the powers over the elements (Sandman, Shocker, Electro, Molten Man and Hydro-Man), some that are horror-themed (the Goblins, Morbius, Morlun, and the Symbiotes) some that are crime lords (Kingpin, Tinkerer, Tombstone, Hammerhead, Silvermane and Mister Negative), and some that are masters of trickery (Chameleon and Mysterio). These villains oftentimes form teams such as the Sinister Six to oppose the superhero. The rogues gallery of Spider-Man has garnered many positive reviews and has been considered as one of the greatest rogues galleries of all time. Debuting in Spider-Man titles The majority of supervillains depicted in Spider-Man comics first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man, while some first appeared in spinoff comics such as The Spectacular Spider-Man and Marvel Team-Up and other titles. ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' debuts Most of the supervillains of Spider-Man would be introduced in The Amazing Spider-Man comic book starting with the Chameleon. The early villains would be introduced in the 1960s in the Silver Age of Comic Books, and created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. John Romita Sr. replaced Ditko starting with the Rhino. Gerry Conway later replaced Stan Lee and helped create new adversaries for the web-slinger and also helped pave the way to the Bronze Age of Comic Books with the death of Spider-Man's long time romantic interest, Gwen Stacy.Manning "1970s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 62: "[The Amazing Spider-Man #111] marked the dawning of a new era: writer Gerry Conway came on board as Stan Lee's replacement. Alongside artist John Romita, Conway started his run by picking up where Lee left off."Manning "1970s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 68: "This story by writer Gerry Conway and penciler Gil Kane would go down in history as one of the most memorable events of Spider-Man's life."David and Greenberger p. 49: "The idea of beloved supporting characters meeting their deaths may be standard operating procedure now but in 1973 it was unprecedented...Gwen's death took villainy and victimhood to an entirely new level." Many collaborators would soon take over The Amazing Spider-Man title. One of the more popular examples included Todd McFarlane's Venom in the Modern Age of Comic Books. Note: Alter ego characters who are the most high profile in the supervillain alias but have shared that alias with others are in bold. Alter egos listed having N/A or ??? use their real name as the supervillain name. In chronological order. ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' debuts Note: In chronological order. ''Marvel Team-Up'' debuts Note: In chronological order. Debuting in other Spider-Man titles Note: In chronological order. Debuting outside Spider-Man titles |- |Swarm |Fritz von Meyer |''Champions'' #14 (July 1977) |- |Paladin |??? |Daredevil #150 (January 1978) |- |Jack O'Lantern |'Jason Macendale' |''Machine Man'' #19 (February 1981) |- |Speed Demon |James Sanders |''Avengers'' #70 (November 1969) (as the Whizzer) The Amazing Spider-Man #222 (November 1981) |- |Vermin |Edward Whelan |''Captain America'' #272 (August 1982) |- |Bushwacker |Carl Burbank |Daredevil #249 (December 1987) |- |Doppelganger |Spider-Doppelganger |''The Infinity War'' #1 (July 1992) |- |Hippo |An uplifted hippopotamus |''Dark Reign: The Sinister Spider-Man #1 (August 2009) |} Reformed super villain / anti-hero opponents Almost all the characters listed first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man with the exception of Kaine and Humbug first appearing in Web of Spider-Man. The Prowler is the oldest character appearing in The Amazing Spider-Man in the 1960s in the Silver Age. Many other anti-heroes were introduced in the 1970s in between the Silver Age and the Bronze Age while Humbug was introduced in the 1980s right around the start of the Modern Age. Kaine is the youngest debuted character while Cardiac is the second youngest. Both Kaine and Cardiac appeared around the 1990s. Non-supervillain enemies The Burglar and Flash Thompson both appeared in the first comic book starring Spider-Man appearing in the anthology series Amazing Fantasy. The certain comic book story inspired a comic book series entitled The Amazing Spider-Man which J. Jonah Jameson would appear in the first issue. All three of the characters listed appeared in the 1960s around the Silver Age of Comics. Lesser foes *Answer (Aaron Nicholson) *Basilisk (Basil Elks) *Black Fox (Raul Chalmers) *Chance (Nicholas Powell) *Cyclone (André Gerard) *Darter Coldheart Coldheart debuted in Spider-Man #49. Not much is known about the history of Kateri Deseronto. She is an expert martial artist and swordsman who wields Cryonic Swords that can freeze anyone in their place. Coldheart went on a campaign to bring superheroes to justice after what happened to her son Joey. She crashed Spider-Man's fight with Hobgoblin and nearly killed him until Coldheart's other son Jay intervened stating that Spider-Man saved his life. Coldheart then went after Hobgoblin. Coldheart later escaped from prison and was pursued by Spider-Man until Coldheart struck him with her Cryonic Sword freezing him in ice. After Spider-Man caught up to Coldheart, she was arrested by the police. Upon investigating the apartment to find inanimate dolls, Spider-Man left Coldheart a gift in the form of a picture of her family.Marvel Holiday Special #2011. Marvel Comics. When Electro caused a prison break, Coldheart is among the villains that broke out.''New Avengers Vol. 1 #3. Marvel Comics. During the "Civil War" storyline, Coldheart was seen in Stamford, Connecticut with Cobalt Man, Nitro, and Speedfreek. During the fight between the villains and the New Warriors, Nitro exploded which destroyed the neighborhood and also killed everyone present.Civil War #1. Marvel Comics. During the "Avengers: Standoff!" storyline, Coldheart turned up alive and was seen as an inmate of the gated community called Pleasant Hill which is run by S.H.I.E.L.D. who used the powers of Kobik to brainwash her into a normal citizen. After regaining her memory, she is among the villains that attack the Avengers. Coldheart stabbed Nova with her sword and he was healed by Kobik.All-New, All-Different Avengers #8. Marvel Comics. Delilah Delilah first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #414 by Tom DeFalco and Mark Bagley. The Rose's confidante as well as his chief enforcer, Delilah helped battle to maintain control of part of the New York crime scene against the threat of the Black Tarantula. During her career, she had a role in the rebirth of two of Spider-Man's old foes during the Rose's efforts to gain extra muscle: she was the one who threw the switch of the electric chair which gave Electro his powers back, and helped set up the theft of Doctor Octopus' corpse for re-animation from the Hand. She also appears in Loners as an assassin smuggling MGH.Loners #5 Comic – September 12, 2007 Spidercide Spidercide was a major antagonist in the "Maximum Clonage" story arc. He first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #222 by Tom DeFalco and Sal Buscema. He is depicted as an evil foil of Spider-Man, Ben Reilly, and Kaine. Introduced as a red herring to suggest the possibility of a third individual that was the original Peter Parker, he is one of the Spider-Man clones created by Jackal, to be Jackal's enforcer and protector. However, Spidercide is actually a clone to Ben Reilly, who is a direct genetic duplicate of Spider-Man. He first appeared as a Peter Parker double emerging from one of the Jackal's pods that initially an amnesiac but later believed himself to be the real Peter Parker, having been kept in stasis since the first Clone Saga. He claimed that both Peter Parker and Ben Reilly were his clones. However, upon meeting Parker, Reilly and Kaine, the Jackal's programming kicked in and he went insane before shapeshifting into a freakish giant, therefore revealing his true status as a clone. In denial of the truth, he tried to kill the "clones" and to claim Peter Parker's life as his own. He was even infatuated with Parker's wife Mary Jane Watson and seeks to have her as his bride, eventually wanting to clone her for himself after realizing that Mary Jane would never love him. Since their first encounter, Reilly realizes that Spidercide is twisted from the start and expresses disgust of his corrupted doppelgänger's immorality, tauntingly refers him as "Freakface" once the villainous clone's shapeshifting powers manifest. However, this also causes Reilly to be afraid of his and Parker's capabilities for wicked if they allow themselves demoralize as Spidercide, fearing that he embodies everything that worse of them. The Jackal later modified Spidercide's powers, granting him the unique ability to control his physical make-up on a molecular level; he can alter his mass, density, shape and state at will similar to the symbiotes. He was killed off in Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage: Omega #404 by being thrown off in the Daily Bugle. After Ben Reilly's resurrection from his death, he briefly adapts a costume similar to Spidercide's after he steal it from a cosplayer before returning to his original one. Group villains '' #246 (May 1997) depicting Spider-Man's weaker foes (Spot, Gibbon, the second Kangaroo and the third Grizzly) teaming up to try to defeat Spider-Man. Art by Luke Ross.]] Note: The common leader of the group is in bold. Archenemies Unlike well known rivalries in comics book depictions where heroes always still have more than one enemy but usually one archenemy (e.g., Joker to Batman and Lex Luthor to Superman in DC Comics, Red Skull to Captain America, Doctor Doom to the Fantastic Four and the Brotherhood of Mutants to the X-Men in Marvel Comics etc.), Spider-Man is known to have three archenemies and it can be debated or disputed as to which one is worse: # Doctor Octopus is regarded as one of Spider-Man's worst enemies. He has been cited as the man Peter might have become if he hadn't been raised with a sense of responsibility. He is infamous for defeating him the first time in battle and for almost marrying Peter's Aunt May. He is the core leader of the Sinister Six and has also referred himself as the "Master Planner". ("If This Be My Destiny...!") Later depictions revealed him in Peter Parker's body where he was the titular character for a while. # Norman Osborn using the alias as Green Goblin is Spider-Man's archenemy. Mostly after he is responsible for setting up the death of Spider-Man's girlfriend in one of the most famous Spider-Man stories of all time which helped end the Silver Age of Comic Books and begin the Bronze Age of Comic Books. He was thought to be dead after that but writers help bring him back from the 1990s and he returned to plague Spider-Man once more in the comic books (such as being involved of the killing of Aunt May) and other heroes (such as the Avengers ). He is also an enemy of Spider-Man sometimes just as Norman and not just only as the Green Goblin. # Another character commonly described as archenemy is Venom. Eddie Brock as Venom is commonly described as the mirror version or the evil version of Spider-Man in many ways. Venom's goals are usually depicted as ruining Spider-Man's life and messing with Spider-Man's head. Venom is also one of the most popular Spider-Man villains. This popularity has led him to be an established iconic character of his own with own comic book stories. In other media Reception Reaction to Spider-Man's rogues gallery has been overwhelmingly positive with many journalists citing it as one of the greatest comic book rogues galleries of all time, with Batman's rogues gallery being its most rivaled contender. However, editors such as The Hollywood Reporter's Graeme McMillan felt that only Flash's rogues gallery can compete with Spider-Man's rogues. Kyle Schmidlin of What Culture! described the superhero's rogues gallery as "one of the most colorful in comics" explaining that Batman could only be debated as having a great number of enemies as good as Spider-Man. IGN staff editors, Joshua Yehl and Jesse Schedeen, described the Spider-Man villains as "one of the most iconic and well-balanced in comics". They opined that the scope of their schemes, how cool their powers are, and how dramatically they have affected Spider-Man's life is what makes the Spider-Man villains so great. Newsarama ranked Spider-Man's rogues gallery as number one out ten as the greatest rogues gallery of all time. Themes George Marston of Newsarama explaining why he felt that Spider-Man rogues gallery was the best was the thematic elements that the villains of Spider-Man manifested. He explained that just like the superhero they have the same concept of science gone wrong. They are "like him, great men with great minds, great power, and great determination." But instead they fail to use their powers responsibly, separating the thin line between being a hero from being a villain. See also *Savage Six: Antagonists of Spider-Girl and Flash Thompson's Venom similar to the Sinister Six. *''The Superior Foes of Spider-Man: A comic book series starring Spider-Man villains. . *Janice Lincoln: The third Beetle who would then be featured as one of the Sinister Six on ''The Superior Foes of Spider-Man. Notes # The Chameleon is the first member of Spider-Man's rogues gallery in publication date. (Excluding the Burglar). He is also well known to be related to Kraven the Hunter and Kraven to him. That revealed relationship helped evolve him as a major villain compared to his original depiction of being just a solo villain in the original issue of The Amazing Spider-Man. # Besides being most notable as a Spider-Man supervillain. He has also been depicted as a Fantastic Four antagonist in Stan Lee and Jack Kirby comics books (mostly due to being introduced as the original Frightful Four ) along with being on the heroic side (being a Avengers member ) until being introduced as a tragic supervillain in the Spider-Man comics once again. # The character is also known as the member of the Frightful Four battling the Fantastic Four. He is also the first major Marvel villain to be written in publication history as battling Daredevil. Even being the founder and leader of the supervillain team that oppose him, the Emissaries of Evil. # Just like Electro. He has crossed over and been a major villain of Daredevil. In the storyline "Guardian Devil" he crossed into Daredevil's territory almost pushing Daredevil to the edge (just like what he is usually depicted as attempted to do in Spider-Man) when Mysterio believes Spider-Man is a clone at one point. # Kraven the Hunter has been a recurring villain since his introduction as a Spider-Man villain. But what makes him stand out as one of the great Spider-Man villains along with being one of the memorable issues about the fictional villain in the Spider-Man comics is the critically acclaimed storyline, "Kraven's Last Hunt". # Not counting any other character in the mainstream Marvel Universe with that name. Only outside of the mainstream Spider-Man comics or in other media is there other Spider-Man villains (that isn't named Mac Gargan) that are antagonists of Spider-Man. Gargan is cited to be the fourth who is called that in the comic books but is the most iconic villain with that name. # The villain has crossed over with battling other heroes (especially Hulk) even though the fictional character is usually written off in Spider-Man comics. He is a major character in the storyline titled "Flowers for Rhino" (Spider-Man's Tangled Web). An homage to ''Flowers for Algernon. # Despite first appearing in Spider-Man comic books, the Kingpin is more notable of being a Daredevil adversary. The character that represents the opposite of what Daredevil stands for. Despite this he is a major antagonist of both superheroes in the Marvel comic books just as recurringly. He also is a major recurring villain in the rest of the Marvel Universe crossing over as major antagonists to superheroes/antiheroes (such as the Punisher) in certain comic books of the many based universes of Marvel. (PunisherMAX. etc.) # "The Six Arms Saga" is the name of the storyline that debuted Morbius. # Miles Warren's technical first appearance was revealed to be in The Amazing Spider-Man #31 (December 1965) created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko before being revealed as the Jackal.Manning "1960s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 31: "This monumental issue saw the first appearances of Peter's upcoming love interest Gwen Stacy, prospective best friend, Harry Osborn, and even the future super villain known as the Jackal." # Although she is listed with the supervillains as she sometimes is depicted in certain portrayals. The Black Cat is more regarded as a anti-heroine than fully supervillain. A character that struggles in between deciding good and bad...and the major femme fatale romantic interest for Spider-Man. Her key role of deciding between crime and having complicated relationships of Spider-Man makes her sometimes labeled as part with the rest of the major rogues gallery of Spider-Man. Nonetheless she has been a staple supporting Spider-Man character during her debut. # The Amazing Spider-Man #299 is the first appearance of Eddie Brock as Venom. The alien costume debuted from The Amazing Spider-Man #252 and the symbiote bonded to Spider-Man in Secret Wars #8. Venom's creators are determined by pre-alien costume by not counting the creators/designers of the alien costume, David Michelinie or Mike Zeck, or the Marvel Comics fan who originally though of the concept for the creators. # Cletus Kasady first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man 344. Carnage is a major character in the popular storyline "Maximum Carnage". # Despite standing out as his own independent character now. The Punisher was originally introduced as an antagonist of Spider-Man. References External links * Category: Spider-Man Villains at Marvel.com * Spider-Man Villains at Marvel Database *Top 10 Greatest Spider-Man Villains by WatchMojo.com *50 Greatest Spider-Man's Villains by GamesRadar. April 14, 2014 Enemies, List of Spider-Man Spider-Man enemies